buthuainsayian_race_sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Novo the Hedgehog(2016 Reboot)
Personality He has two halves of his personality. Yin Novo's Yin personality is a bit more complex than Yang.Yin can be defensive when it comes to people harassing him in a way he doesn't like and has a short temper.He doesn't feel comfortable around most people,so he's anti-social,a lone wolf, and doesn't like to be involved in gossip and/or drama.What's good is that Yin is calm,cool,and tactical in terms of battle and represents the "brains" for the whole. Yang The Yang personality consists of him being laid-back all the time.Yang is energetic,determined,and can be flexible when there's a time and place.He is known to work hard when he's working on something and never gives up when he puts his mind into it.He becomes aggressive,impulsive,reckless and a bit over-confident,but he still tries to get the job done and is willing to risk his life for the sake of his home,his family,and friends.Yang represents the "brawn" side.Yang also likes having decent challenges and strong opponents. Whole As an IFNP-A(Mediator),his personality is unique because of his two halves.All together,he is calm,confident,mature,idealistic,compassionate,unique,caring,and laid-back.He enjoys music that is catchy to him and has a rebellious spirit.Despite not liking to be the center of attention all the time,he's too flexible to even care.His spirit is fiery passionate when he puts his mind into it and never gives up.He rarely ever gets angry unless his friends/family get hurt,trollish criticism(unless he calms down),etc.Despite being defensive,careless,a tad overconfident,being a lone wolf,and having a bad attitude,he is known to try very hard to find a hint of good inside people and events.His spirit is naturally carefree,rebellious,impatient,and always wanting to have fun. As a fighter and a ninja,Novo first analyses his opponent(s) first by dodging,blocking,and counter attacking at the beginning of battle or wait for them to make a move for a few seconds.However,when beating his opponent,he spares their life even if they're entirely evil because of legitimate reasons;such as him thinking it isn't his place to decide who lives or dies,knowing it's wrong to act like an executioner,etc.But,when they still try to kill him,he has no choice but to defend himself. Powers Half Cosmic Manipulation Novo is able to create,shape,and manipulate cosmic energies to produce any effect he wants. He can call upon meteors,comets,asteroids,stars,and nebula only.He is also able to conjure up cosmic shields and force fields,making new attacks,etc. Applications * Cosmic Attacks * Cosmic Awareness ** Cosmic Projection * Cosmic Constructs * Cosmic Creation * Cosmic-Earth Manipulation * Cosmic Energy Manipulation ** Cosmic-Electric Manipulation ** Cosmic Energy Absorption * Nebula Manipulation * Solar/Stellar Manipulation Abilities * Enhanced Speed and agility * Superhuman Strength * Forms(Maximum:4) * Superhuman Stamina * Immense endurance and durability Weapons * Starlight Keyblade * Treasure Trove Keyblade * Lady Luck Keyblade * Three Wishes Keyblade * Olympia Keyblade Pokemon # CresseliaCelestia Attacks Normal/Physical * Meteor Mash * Bolt Strike(Galactic) Defensive * Cosmic Power * Moonlight * Agility * Swords Dance Special * Spacial Rend(Omega) * Precipice Blades(Galactic) * Blue Flare(Galactic) * Moonblast(Galactic) * Divine Meteor(Astral Mystic) * Dark Pulse(Dark) Special(RPG only) * Stealth Slash-86 MP * Dark Power-50 MP * Heal-50 MP * Overdrive-Full Overdrive Bar * Giga Break-Full OD+GB bar Mana(RPG only) * Nova Strike-16 MP * Armor Break-16 MP Backstory {Under Construction} Forms Galactic Novo Activated via:Stone of Cosmos Abilities: * Full Cosmic Manipulation * Interstellar flight * Power increase by 5,000% * 5x faster than light * 4x stamina Weakness(es): * Energy drained(15% every 5 minutes) Astral Mystic Novo Activated via:TBD Abilities: * Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation * Interstellar flight * Power increase by 10,000% * 11x faster than light * 8x stamina Weaknesses: * Energy drained(30% every 10 minutes) Dark Novo Activated via:Dark emotions(basically anger) Abilities: * Power:??? * Speed:??? * Shadow Sneak(move) * Stamina:??? * Dark Manipulation Weaknesses: * Sometimes loses control and attacks anything/one in sight * Ring limit Omega Novo Activated via:Master Emerald and Stone of Cosmos Abilities: * Absolute Power * Absolute Speed * Celestial Manipulation * Absolute Stamina * Interstellar Flight Weaknesses: * Time limit(No longer than 11 minutes) Weaknesses {Under Construction} -Forms' weaknesses. -Cosmic type is super effective against itself/each other. -Unable to run underwater. -Two-handed heavy weapons leave Novo vulnerable. -Stamina gets drained if his power is used too much. -Lack of armor and shields. Trivia {Under Construction} * At first,I was trying to have my OC's quills be like Goku's hair.But as I asked for a drawing request,the guy told me about copyright claims and receiving salt from people at first glance.So in my mind,I said,"Why not? The copyright claims have been constantly misused on youtube parodies and stuff,and some people have the habit of saying obnoxiously blunt comments without any regards to how the creator would feel." * The credit for the images in the gallery goes to four people:One is for 40DagreezKelvin for making the reboot design and giving me a heads up about the butthurt copyrights and stuff,Two is for Spyrobiel for making the original redesign,Three is for Sovash for making the two more of my OC redesigns,and last but not least goes to Susan for giving me this image as a gift.So I wanna show my best gratitude for those people. * Speaking of which,I also wanna give a shout-out and my gratitude to all the people that took time out of their hands to help me out with this OC.Those people who gave me constructive feedback of how I should improve and what I need to work on instead of saying mean comments and crap. * I finally managed to think of an archenemy for my main OC and have her lead an organization based on Pokémon region based organizations(No,I'm not using a CC so don't even start it or get any wrong ideas.) * Making a good Pokemon team is super hard,so bear with meCategory:Hedgehog Category:Pokemon Trainer Category:Archives 2014-2015 Category:Teenager Category:Mobian Category:Male Category:Good Category:Keyblade Wielder